


流水

by samurai70



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samurai70/pseuds/samurai70





	流水

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=no).



刘启来调试场的时候，王磊正一个人做着训练。按理说他这种情况应该有专业的机械工程师陪同，不过王磊已经能正常行走，新式外骨骼也适应得很好。机械师也就放松了戒备，让他一个人过来练习了。  
他的训练的内容也很简单，沿着跑道走交叉步。确保一直踩在跑道内侧。  
就像黄金时期那些漂亮的女模特走的步子，韩子昂倒是十分热衷，刘启欣赏不来，但也觉得好看。他盯着王磊走在跑道上，一步一步走得很慢。本来是在女孩子脚下摇曳生姿的步子，在他脚下每一步都如履薄冰。  
他走的很艰难，他这是他从木星爆炸中受的伤留下来的后遗症，运动神经受损，现在能站起来能行走全靠着外骨骼辅助。他很快接受了这个现实。”能活着还是好，比死了强。“刘启看着他从动不了，到站起来。到能用外骨骼辅助行走，从木星爆炸到现在已经过去了三年了。  
“新升级的外骨骼系统还好用吗？”刘启问。  
“习惯了之后比原来的要容易走，也比原来更容易出错。”王磊已经走到了跑道的末端，准备转身，再往回走。  
“新型的系统对脑电波的意图解析更加灵敏，只要想怎么走就行，不用太犹豫。”  
王磊点了点头，此时他已经完全转过了身，探出一步，这一步刚刚落地，他没有站稳，外骨骼的关节发出咔哒的一声，他便直挺挺的摔了下去。  
外骨骼自带落地保护，他倒下去的时候外骨骼调整了落地姿势，没有受伤。但王磊倒下去之后就没站起来。  
刘启走过去检查他的情况，王磊保持着那个姿势躺在地上，眼睛瞪着他。  
“站不起来了？”  
“别磨叽，这玩意儿又bug了。”  
刘启蹲下来检查了外骨骼的指示灯，“这可不是bug。”  
“管他呢，先给我修好了。”  
刘启一屁股坐地上，抱着一双大长腿，笑呵呵地和他说，“信息量太大了，系统抱死了，想修好还要重新设置。这东西可没那么好修。”  
“你他妈！”王磊骂了一句才反应过来，“这是和我谈条件吗？”  
“不是。”刘启凑到王磊身边，凑到他耳边轻轻的吹气，暧昧的落下一个吻。  
外骨骼没了动力支持，沉得不行，王磊被死死的卡在里面，连关节都动不了。拘束衣都没这个结实。  
“如果不是因为在摄像头底下，我现在就把你给做了。”  
“小子，有种你现在就办。”  
王磊这么直白的一说，刘启反而没了胆子，他蹲下身来检查外骨骼，手动重启系统，一键打开外骨骼，把王磊从里面放出来。  
离开外骨骼的王磊支撑着身体“行了，把我的拐拿过来，我先去那边不耽误你。”  
“没什么耽误不耽误的。”刘启手穿过他的腿弯，想把他抱起来，没成功。  
“你抱不动我的，还是把拐拿过来吧。”  
刘启一咬牙，把人直接扛在肩膀上。  
“这儿有监控！”  
“特殊情况特殊对待。”刘启把他扛到场边的椅子上，扶着他坐好。  
王磊拿过放在一边儿的拐，拄着拐就准备走。  
“你去哪儿？”  
“洗澡。”  
刘启从测试场拿了工具包，新式外骨骼自立性很好，配置的辅助AI也内置了很多动态姿势。刘启很轻易的就解除了外骨骼的自动锁定，他看着外骨骼渐渐从地上缓缓的站起。  
刘启将外骨骼牵引至场边，挂在架子上。  
他关闭了外骨骼的动力系统，在枪档上贴上了一个小小的贴纸。

王磊常用的洗浴间是这里最靠里面的一间洗浴间，这间之前就是设计成了无障碍洗浴间，有淋浴凳，也有扶手。  
他冲掉了身上的泡沫，正准备扶着扶手起身，就被夺门而入的刘启按了回来。  
小伙子身上脱得光溜溜的，钻进他怀里还有点儿暖和。  
小伙子没给他反应，就亲了上来。  
”你干什么你，这儿有人过来了怎么办。“  
“你偷着过来自己给自己加练，就没考虑过会有人过来吗？”小伙子不管不顾就要在往上凑。  
王磊没被他这套歪理帯偏，他一巴掌把小伙子推下去，“这不是一回事儿。”  
被推开了的刘启转头把调了莲蓬头打开龙头，热水从上面浇下来，淋了两个人一身。  
“你这又是唱哪一出？”王磊瞪一眼刘启。  
刘启站在水里，朝他一笑，“您得给我洗后背。”  
“我还给你洗头呢。”  
刘启从架子上拿了个瓶子给他。  
“你还真要我给你洗头？”  
刘启点点头，背对着他蹲下，“轻点儿啊，就这点头发。”  
王磊哭笑不得，“你这头发比我年轻的时候还密。”  
“发际线危险啊，带我的师傅说了，做司机的十男九秃，六个前列腺增生。”  
“怎么不说做司机的容易得痔疮呢？”  
“您就别咒我了，我还想多吃几年辣的呢。”  
刘启的头发越养越长，头发没原来那么扎手，可头发丝儿还是挺硬。跟他这人差不多，又硬又倔。  
“冲干净吧。”王磊拍了拍他的肩膀。  
刘启撑一把王磊腿边上的扶手，站起来去冲身上的泡沫。  
王磊拿了澡巾要给他搓后背，“疼你自己吱声，我手底下没轻没重。”  
“好。”刘启坐他前边，弯着腰方便他使劲儿。  
年轻人的身体真好，肌肉紧实，瘦但不弱。浑身上下也没什么疤痕。  
刘启站起来，开了水去冲身体，他也注意到了王磊看着他发呆。  
他举起一剖水，向着王磊泼过去。  
嘿，盘算上我了是吧。“  
刘启赶在王磊发作之前，已经先一步调整了莲蓬头的方向。  
刘启凑过来，在热水里亲吻王磊。他整个人都贴过来，小伙子浑身都是硬邦邦的，可就这舌头软的不行。他不会撒娇，一撒娇就像这样贴着人没命的亲，舔得人喘不上气。  
王磊把他拥在怀里，有一下没一下的拍着他的后背。  
“哥，我想要你。”  
“有人。”  
刘启的嘴角一点点儿平了下来，人却和王磊贴的更近了，阳具贴在王磊肚子上。  
“自己个儿坐上来。”  
刘启盯着王磊看了三秒，猛地啃上他下巴，也不管胡子茬有多扎，一路又舔又亲的咬上他肩头。  
“你小子属狼的吗？”  
“属狼的，色狼。”  
刘启拥紧了他，炽热的亲吻略过他的身体，路过锁骨，胸口，平坦的小腹，最后他手指沾了浴室他拿过来的甘油。  
王磊放松了身体，放异物侵入自己的身体。  
甘油冰冷的一点，裹着刘启热的手指。  
刘启去吻王磊的指尖，轻轻的含着，他觉得差不多可以了，就站起来，抵着王磊的身后  
他俯下身，亲吻他，唇舌的交融吞没了所有的苦涩、那一点脆弱也软绵绵的裹了起来，刘启进入了他的身体。  
王磊紧紧的抓着一边的扶手，刘启顶得他头皮发麻，卡在里面上不上下不下的浑身说不出的难受。  
“刘启……可以了，你动一下……”  
刘启又一次堵上他的嘴，不放他说一句话，他含着他的舌尖，灵巧的吸吮，摩擦着他的味蕾。  
“疼你就和我说。”  
“我要真受不住，我就把你踹开。”  
刘启一反常态，一脸的认真，”你要是讨厌我别踹我，直接揍，往脸上打。“  
“是得给你点儿教训。我要是有你这么个儿子，我一定得揍他几顿。”  
“爸。”刘启蹭在他颈子旁边，软声软气儿的叫。  
“滚，我没这么不长记性的儿子……嗯……”  
“你是我哥。”刘启一次一次撞进他身体里，“王磊。”  
王磊是打不动他了，他还要抓紧手里的扶手。年轻人的体力不是他能比的上的。他像一只被网住的雀，被钉在网上，动一下都牵动着全身。怎么也挣扎不掉。  
刘启是跟钩子，刺在肉里，刺得他生疼。  
他活了这么久，也没觉得自己身上哪里有不能碰的地方，可刘启擦过的他体内的那些地方，就愣是弄得他痒，痒得他想叫，想喊出来。  
外面突然传来了脚步声。王磊紧紧地抓住了刘启的腰。  
他看刘启，刘启无声地摇了摇头，他抓紧了王磊的手。  
洗浴室的门上只有那一小块儿毛玻璃，趴在玻璃上看也看不清。  
那个来访者走到了门前，拍了拍门。  
“我在里边儿呢。”王磊答道，“怎么了？”  
门外响起了李一一的声音，“没事儿，我回来取东西，以为是谁走的时候没关水。”  
刘启舔过王磊的耳垂儿，同时微微动腰。  
王磊强忍着快感，问李一一，“现在没事儿了吧。”  
李一一打了声招呼，就从门外离开了。  
等李一一走了，刘启看着王磊，他忍得圆眼发红，眼泪都快出来，刘启本以为要挨打，却没想到王磊空下一只手，一手勾住刘启的脑袋，把他压下来和他亲吻。  
刘启被刺激得差点儿射出来。  
他拥着王磊，不让他滑到地上去，“抱紧我，相信我。”  
王磊松了另一只手，两只手都揽着他的肩膀。  
刘启终于是忍不住，射了出来。  
“你又他妈射里边儿。”王磊骂了他。  
“那我就给你吞下去。”  
刘启跪在他腿间，含住了他颤巍巍的分身。  
和来自身体内部的一下一下的摩擦不同，来自刘启口腔的刺激是他根本扛不住的。  
刘启不顾他那点儿抗议，直接去刺激他的冠状沟，刺激侧壁，直接含住了来回摩擦。  
刘启的这点儿技巧全是在他身上试验出来的。对他那是一记绝杀。  
王磊彻底是交代在他嘴里了。  
刘启直接把精液咽了进去。小孩还有意的擦了下嘴角，“补充一下蛋白质。”  
王磊拍了刘启的脑袋，“你个毛头小子，哪里学会的这一套。”  
“我都二十八了。”刘启重新打开刚刚关掉的莲蓬头，掬起一抔水漱口。  
“你比我小十岁呢。”  
“但你知道的没我多，新生的脑电波交流技术你就用不过来。“刘启给王磊洗完，也给自己冲了冲，小伙子笑眯眯的说，“我教你。”  
”真不知道你这套都是跟谁学的，走，回家。“


End file.
